


Baby It's Cold Outside

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i know the song is controversial but they talk about that a little, mentions of weight problems and body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Yuuri wants to go for a jog after indulging in Katsudon the night before, but Victor does his best to convince him to stay inside the warmth of their shared bed.Can be read as a standalone fic.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

They had Katsudon last night and it was delicious, but as they were going to bed, Yuuri had felt a little bit… well… fuller. He is still a professional skater and, since he puts on weight much more easily than Victor (which makes him more than just a little bit jealous), he set his alarm for 6:30am to go for a run before their usual training schedule, which normally starts with breakfast at 8.

Victor had noticed though, and made it clear that Yuuri was fine the way he is.

(“You’ll work it off in training, but if you’re so concerned, perhaps we could work it off in another way,” he said waggling his eyebrows. Yuuri had rolled his eyes with a smile, but had gone to bed willingly to ‘work it off’ as Victor had elegantly put it.)

Despite Victor’s… convincing arguments, Yuuri still kept his alarm on.

Bleary-eyed, Yuuri woke bright and early at 6:30am to the disruptive alarm. He turned away from Victor’s warm embrace to turn the alarm off on his phone. Rather than letting Yuuri go, though, Victor cuddled closer to Yuuri and ensnared him in Victor’s octopus hug.

“Vitya, I have to get up.”

“Nooo.”

“Vitya, go back to sleep I’ll be back later,” Yuuri tried, but Victor only tightened his grip.

“But it’s cold outside.”

“I’ve gotta go run.”

“But it’s cold out, Yuuri.”

“We had Katsudon last night, I should go run,” Yuuri began to wiggle and got his top half free enough to twist as see Victor’s sleepy face. As always he was gorgeous, with his face flushed slightly from the warmth of their bed and from sleep, his silver hair mussed from tossing and turning, and his forehead scrunched up. If he looked closer, Yuuri was sure he’d see the sleep in the corner of his eyes, which were closed. Yuuri couldn’t tell if Victor was asleep or not.

“But it’s _cold_ outside the bed.”

“I know Vitya, but we can always cuddle later. The bed will still be here.”

“But _you_ won’t be here and then _I’ll_ be cold,” Victor said with a pout on his face. Yuuri smiled, then and leaned down to kiss Victor’s forehead. Victor opened one of his eyes slightly to glare at Yuuri. “Do you want me to be cold?”

“Hmm, never darling. But I’ll send Makkachin in and he’ll keep you warm while I’m gone.”

“But I can’t keep _you_ warm if you leave.”

“You keep my heart warm always,” Yuuri replied. Victor gasped and Yuuri used the opportunity to wriggle out of his grasp and step out of bed. Victor tried to grab at his hip but couldn’t find purchase. He whined and Yuuri gave him a pitying smile. He shivered as he walked towards the dresser to pull out jogging leggings and a t-shirt to put on. Their room was pretty cold and his bare feet didn’t help any.

“You know the press will talk if I gain weight,” Yuuri began while pulling the leggings on over his briefs, trying to make Victor feel better about letting him go.

“BUT THINK OF MY LIFE-LONG SORROW NOW THAT YOU’RE GONE,” Victor whined while dramatically throwing his arm not reaching towards Yuuri over his face.

Yuuri snorted. “You know this actually reminds me of that Christmas song. You know the ‘Baby it’s cold outsiiiide’. I’m pretty sure that’s an actual line from it,” Yuuri said. Victor looked at him blankly.

“Wha? I don’t know that one.”

“Oh I’m sure you do. I just can’t sing it properly,” Yuuri said pulling out his phone from his pocket and, after a moment, music filled the room.

“You have a beautiful voice Yuuri… Oh yeah I recognize this!” After a moment of listening to the lyrics though, Victor’s sleepy face scrunched up, “But I would never say these things to you, Yuuri, you know I’d always let you leave if you really wanted to.”

Yuuri felt his heart break a little. He approached the bed and brought Victor’s hand closest to him to his mouth to place a gentle kiss to the ring on it. “The only way I would ever want to leave is if you didn’t want me here anymore, Vitya.”

“Hmph, well then you’re never leaving,” Victor said, blushing darker than the pink from sleep. He twisted his hand slowly to take hold of Yuuri’s wrist right over his pulse, which quickened under Victor’s light touch. After a moment, Yuuri felt a tug and started to fall back onto the bed. He laughed and Victor couldn’t help but smile at what he believed was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Except right now, of course,” Yuuri said while chuckling, trying to pull back from Victor’s hold.

“No, but you said you wouldn’t leave unless I want you to leave and I don’t want you to leave. I want you to cuddle me. Pleeeeease? I’ll work you extra hard later if you want!”

Yuuri chuckled.

“Whaaat? Yuuri! Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not. I promise. You’re just the most adorable human I’ve ever seen when you’re this sleepy.”

“So you should staaayyy. Yuuri you said you would!”

Victor opened his eyes and gave his best puppy dog eyes. Really, they would put Makkachin to shame. Even Yuuri could admit that he didn’t _really_ want to leave. Not when a naked Victor Nikiforov was begging him to stay in bed with him. More importantly, not when his Vitya was pulling him towards _their_ bed in _their_ home that they _share._ An overwhelming sense of love for the man lying in front of him filled his heart and he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as if making a difficult decision.

“You drive a hard bargain my dear, so I guess I’ll just have to stay,” he smiled and looked cheekily at Victor, who lit up with joy and began to wiggle while waiting for Yuuri to take his clothes off again.

Yuuri climbed back into bed and scooped a squealing Victor into his arms. As he did so, the music from his phone finished with a final chorus of:

 

_Baby it’s cold_

_Baby it’s cold outside!_

_Ok fine, just another drink then_

_That took a lot of convincing!_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write the sex scene but if you want me to, I'd be happy to in a new chapter. Comment below if you're interested! I'm also happy with other comments or criticisms since I'm always looking to improve my writing.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr or twitter (same name as this account)


End file.
